The present invention generally relates to lighting systems for vehicles and trailers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lighting system for use on heavy duty trucks and trailers which eliminates the need for individual light harnesses and wiring.
Heavy duty vehicles such as semi-truck trailers, large vans, busses and other vehicles and trailers require lighting systems to show the height, width and length of the vehicle or trailer. Such lights are referred to as clearance or marker lights and are mounted along the top and bottom of all three sides of the vehicle or trailer. Such marker and clearance lights are an important part of the safety of the vehicle and trailer, and are also mandatory according to the laws and regulations by DOT and NATSA.
The current light system on such trucks, trailers, etc., is comprised of a wire harness that is wired onto the body of the vehicle, and then the lights that are wired to the harness are mounted to the body of the vehicle or trailer. However, the current lighting system presents several drawbacks.
The first major problem is the corrosion of the wires of the lights and wire harnesses of the vehicle. Laboratory testing has shown that water seeps into the conductor under the insulation, corroding the wire in a rather short time. Of course, this renders the light inoperable.
Another problem with such lighting systems is that the wires are insulated with flexible and soft plastic, such as PVC. The wires tend to rub against the steel body of the trailer or vehicle and wear out, creating electric shorts. The wires are also subjected to many abuses, such as vibration, insulation drying and cracking, acid and harsh chemical washes, which can cause electric shorts. These electric shorts are very difficult to find. Thus, the entire lamp and harness assembly is often replaced.
Another major problem is the replacement of the burnt or damaged marker light. When a marker light is either broken or non-operational, it must be replaced. The current system does not allow rapid replacement of the light. Instead, drivers must remove the light, re-wire it, and then screw the light back on to the body of the vehicle or trailer. If a driver wants to add a completely new light to the vehicle, he is faced with the problem of cutting the harness of the vehicle, which voids the vehicle's electrical warranty. He then must drill a wire access whole and two screw holes to mount the light. Cutting and adding pig-tails is required to add more lights to the trailer or vehicle. It will be appreciated that this takes significant time, expedite and effort.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a vehicle and trailer lighting system which does not require trouble-shooting when the wire harness is broken, shorted or loose. Such a system should not require drilling unnecessary holes in the vehicle or trailing or the cutting and adding of pig-tail wires in order to add new lights. The wiring system should also be corrosion resistant and enable the attachment of additional lights in an easy manner. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.